Mighty Animorphin' Power Rangers
by Alex Ruler
Summary: The remainder of the Yeerk Empire returns to Earth, seeking revenge on The Animorphs. They believe the Earth unprotected but they encounter a force never seen before. Can this new team stop the Yeerks?


**AN;**

 **Hey everyone. I have another profile on this site that I got locked out of, so I've lost all of my works previously done. I decided to restart my Mighty Animorphin' Power Rangers series to kick off the new profile. I am still pretty much using the same characters, zords, and storylines from the original, but I found some inconsistencies in the original, so I'm going to do my best to correct them with this re-write. Special thanks to the contributors to this series. I will list their names in the opening Author's Note to the first chapter. None of their characters appear in this prologue/introductory piece.**

 **I do not own The Power Rangers or the Animorphs. I do however own the concept of this idea, the characters of Visser 5, Kreacher, Toby Hamee Fangor, and Tyler Berenson, only two of which appear in the intro.**

Exiting Z-Space just outside Earth's Orbit, a large elongated oval shaped ship made of a metal material not found on Earth. It had twin pincers mounted to the front, each armed with a clasping claw and turbine cannons. If one stood next to this ship, one would feel the evilness radiating from the inside. A feeling so dreadful it was as if someone had sucked the happiness from your body.

This ship was manned by a crew of Gedd, seemingly normal aliens whose bodies where disproportionate. Each Gedd had a similar anatomy to a human except the left side of the bodies where longer than the right sides. The Gedd resembled a lost connection between primates and humans. Looking at these aliens, you would think they were peaceful. Genuinely, you would be right. But the Gedd race had been enslaved millenia ago by a parasite species known as The Yeerks.

The Yeerks are slugs by nature. In the mid-90s, they targeted Earth, attempting to enslave humans. The Yeerks underestimated humans and our ability to adapt, along with our luck. We were lucky enough to have a team of defenders assembled by a dying Andalite Prince. The Andalites were the only opposition of The Yeerks, using their most powerful the wapon, Morphing Technology that allowed the Andalites to alter their bodies and become another living being for two hours at a time.

The dying Andalite prince broke Andalite Laws and gave five human kids. They fought the war in a covert fashion. Eventually recruiting the dying Prince's younger brother. The six of them fought the war, and destroyed The Yeerk's leader, Visser Three.

The Gedd on this magnificent ship, belong to the remained of the Yeerk Empire. Their leader, Visser Five, had acquired a very powerful host from the planet Eltar. During the Yeerk Invasion of Earth, Visser Five had been busy conquering another portion of the galaxy. When he heard that Visser Three, Visser Two, and Visser One had failed to conquer The Milky Way, Visser Five was determined to make their failure become his rise. Gathering all of his strongest follower's and their hosts, Visser Five directed his Blade Ship, Mach 3 towards Earth.

"Gather around, my minions. This is truly a remarkable moment in Yeerk History. We conquered The Nighlon Galaxy together, now we target The Milky Way," Visser Five bellowed, "We are here to exact our revenge on The Animorphs and Earth,"

Visser Five's host consisted of a metal exo-skeleton, that gleamed brightly against his dark red muscles. Over his eyes, Visser Five wore a rare metal visor enabling him to peer long distances. Gathered around him, stood various aliens in all shapes, sizes, and varying in different skills.

"Sir," a fang imp-like creature with a monocle over his right eye, stepped forward holding a tablet, "We have reports from our scouts. The Animorphs have left the planet defenseless,"

"Excellent, Kreacher. Gather the Gedd, we arrive in Diamond Coast. First we take over The Animorph's Hometown, then their planet," Visser 5 laughed evilly.

* * *

"Welcome to the Power Station, Carlos Vallerte," a computerized female voice stated, as the olive skinned human entered the solid white, sterile room filled with computers.

"Thank you, DECCA. Fill me on the situation. Andros didn't give me many details," Carlos stated, picking up a clipboard on a console.

"Carlos, The Astro Megaship Mach 2 has monitoring the entire planet's interplanetary communications. We picked up a transmission sent from Diamond Coast, in a very well hidden location, to an unidentifiable ship in orbit. We believe this transmission was sent by this man," Decca stated, as a hologram appeared in the air before Carlos showing the local High School Principal, "Principal Chapman, who was involved in the Yeerk Invasion of Earth,"

"Decca, that occurred during the time the other Turbo Rangers and I left Earth in search of Zordon, am I correct?" Carlos asked, as he studied the notes before him.

"Correct. The Yeerk Invasion was lead by Principal Chapman and his Superior Yeerk Officer, Visser Three. They were stopped by The Animorphs, five human teenagers and an Andalite Aristh with the ability to morph into any animal they could touch," Decca explained, "This turn of events worried Andros, as The Animorphs recently left Earth to search for their Andalite Companion. Earth is technically defenseless. You were called in, to assist in anyway you could,"

"Which would explain why Andros gave me the Astro Morpher," Carlos laughed, running his fingers through his hair. "Decca, keep a close scan on the entire city. Can you give me information on the Escafil Device?"

"The Escafil Device was discovered by Andros, locked in a chamber on an abandoned ship orbiting KO-35. He discovered that this device is responsible for giving the Animorph's their morphing powers, and theorized it should be kept on Earth, should they ever return," Decca explained.

"Could it be used to make my Astro Powers stronger?" Carlos asked.

"I am afraid not. No one has been able to activate the Escafil Device since it returned to Earth. Several of Zordon's most brilliant minds have attempted to unlock its secrets," Decca explains, "Even Billy Cranston failed to get anything out of the device,"

"Alright," Carlos sighs deeply, "If Billy couldn't do anything, I don't suppose Justin or TJ could do much more. Decca, I need more information on The Yeerks, bring up everything you have," Carlos smirks, "I'm going to need coffee,"


End file.
